JP 2010-126043A discloses a technique in which a wire harness including three-phase AC wires is arranged between a motor and an inverter device in an electric vehicle, the wire harness is surrounded by a braided wire in order to take a measure against noise produced by the wire harness, and the two ends of the braided wire are connected to a shielding case of the motor and a shielding case of the inverter device. Using the braided wire to shield the wire harness in this manner makes it possible to prevent noise produced by the motor, the inverter device, and the wire harness from affecting surrounding devices or circuits.
However, using this method of surrounding a wire harness with a braided wire, it is difficult to effectively reduce surge noise in a specific frequency band produced by the inverter device.
The present invention was accomplished based on the above-mentioned circumstances, and it is an object thereof to provide a conductive path with noise filter that enables an effective reduction in surge noise in a specific frequency band.